According to You
by Wolfblade88
Summary: Naruto's cheating on Hinata, Hinata has to preform in front of the entire village, and Kiba may finally get lucky. Song by Orianthi.


"Hey Hinata, are we gonna enter the band in that talent competition?' asked Ino, waving the poster in my face.

"What competition?" I asked, grabbing hold of the flier. "Greetings, people of The Hidden Leaf. This Saturday, at 6 o'clock pm, there will be talent competition at the Kanoha activity center. Talent from all over the area will be competing for the $200 grand prize. Sign up ends on Friday. To all those signing up, good luck and have fun." I read aloud giving a glance at Ino. "Think we should?"

"Heck yeah! We could totally win this!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Ok, I'll go sign us up and you tell Neji and Shikamaru." I instructed her, walking over to the sign up sheet.

"Alright! See you later!" she shouted, already across the street.

I was about to sign up when suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Ok, who ever you are, give me one good reason not to go gentle fist on you." I threatened playfully, already knowing who it was.

"Gees, what ever happened to the shy and polite Hinata that I use to know, now all I have is the 'no BS' thug." laughed Kiba, pulling his hands off my head.

"What ever happened to the grouchy jerk, who snapped at everyone?" I retorted, laughing at his expression.

"He grew up and made many friends. Anyway, what up?" He asked, looking at the sign up sheet.

"Ino found out about this talent competition in town, and we're gonna play." I said, writing down my name.

"No way! You guys are gonna preform? This is amazing, every one's going to be there!" he shouted excitement radiating from his voice.

"I know, I can't wait. I-" Suddenly, I was interrupted by the demonic roar of my stomach.

"Gees, when was the last time you ate?" asked Kiba, staring at me in disbelief. "I'm sure that one could be measured on the Richter scale."

"Oh shut up." I laughed. "But I am hungry, wanna get something?" I invited, walking towards a street side cafe.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." said Kiba, fallowing me. We sat down and began talking about our recent plans for the weekend until the waiter came. "And what would you like to order?" he asked, getting out a notepad.

"I'll have the strip basket." ordered Kiba, folding his menu.

Excellent choice sir, and you?" he asked, looking towards me.

"Oh, um... I-"

"She'll have the spaghetti." ordered Kiba, giving me his usual grin.

"Right away, your orders will be with you in a moment." said the waiter as he took our menus and left.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem, I eat here alot and practically have the menu memorized." grinned Kiba.

"Thank god for that. I was about to order something from the drink section!" I laughed, enjoying my time with Kiba.

"Hey you." said Naruto before giving Hinata, a kiss on the cheek.

Kiba's POV...

"Oh great, HE's here.' I mumbled to myself as I watched the two talk. "God, what does she see in him, hes short, loud, and I'm sure I've thrown rocks smarter then him." I thought to myself as I watched her giggle to something he said. I admit it, I'm in love with Hinata Hyuga. I've bin love with her ever since I first met her. It wasn't until last year that she started dating that moron Naruto, that I started to hate him, Ok maybe I was jealous, but still.

"Hey, Kiba?" shouted Hinata, waving her hands in my face.

"Huh What?" I blinked, coming out of my mental rant.

"I said, that the food is hear." she said, pointing at my steaming basket of chicken strips.

"Oh, hey where did Naruto go?" I asked, noticing the area was one idiot shorter then it was a moment ago.

"He left about two minutes ago. Why do you always black out when he comes by?" she asked before eating a mouthful of noodles.

"I have no idea." I murmured before digging into my chicken. After a half an hour gorging ourselves on delicious food and funny stories, the waiter finally came with the bill.

"How much is it?" asked Hinata as she reached for her purse.

"Forget it, It's on me this time." I said pulling out some cash from my wallet.

"Well aren't you being gentlemanly." mocked Hinata, standing up from her chair. "Thanks for lunch Kiba, I gotta get home now."

"No problem, I gotta head out myself." I said standing up.

"We should do this again sometime." she said before, walking away.

"Yeah, we should." I grinned at her.

Hinata's POV...

"Hello father, I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door.

There was no reply so I called again. I went into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge and found a note on the table.

"Dear Hinata,  
Went on a mission, be back tomorrow

-Hiyashi

"Well, looks like I'm by myself for now." I said aloud to no one as I grabbed a soda and went to my room. "Hmmmmmmm, lets see, is there a movie that I want to watch?" I thought as I browsed the DVD collection.

1 HOUR LATER...

"Jack, I'm flying." sounded from the TV set as the movie continued on. Suddenly, my ipod went off, showing that I got a text.

"It's from Naruto, I wonder what he wants.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make the movie tomorrow night. Something came up. Sorry." read the text.

"Well ,that sucks." I frowned. "But, I guess we could have emergency band practice before the show."

"Don't worry, maybe next week, k? :D" I sent and continued watching my movie.

The Next Day...

"Ok, guys that was great. Lets pack up and call it a day." I told them as I turned off the microphones."

"Lady Hinata?" asked Neji.

"Yeah?"

"What time do he have to be there?"

"Remember guys, we have to be at the entertainment center no later then 6:30!" I said to them all. "Hmm, I wonder what Naruto's doing right now."

Kiba's POV

"God, why does mom pick 6 o'-freaking-clock to have me grocery shopping?" I growled to myself as I passed the cafe Hinata and I ate at yesterday. "I mean seriously, of all the-was that Naruto?"

I turned around and sure enough, I saw the moron enter the cafe. "Strange, what's he doing here? Hinata said he was to busy for the movies.

Suddenly another figure joined him at the table. I looked closer and found it to be..."Sakura? Whats she doing here?"

I put down the groceries and hid before anyone noticed me and hid in the bushes. What could a meeting between Naruto and Sakura have that's so important for one to blow off a date with his girlfriend?" I thought to myself as I watched the pair.

Suddenly, before my eyes, Naruto leaned over and gave her an unnecessarily long kiss. "That son of a bitch!" I growled as I grabbed the groceries and ran home.

Hinata's POV...

'BAM BAM BAM!'

"I wonder who that could be." I said to myself as I walked towards the door.

"Let me in, I have something important to tell you!" shouted Kiba from the other side.

"Gees, wheres the fire?" I laughed as he walked in.

He only gave me a worried look and cleared his throat.

"So whats this 'important' news?"

"Umm...well...you see." stammered Kiba uncharacteristically.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, wondering why he was so nervous.

"We're friends right?" he asked.

"Best friends, you know that."

"Right, and best friends don't keep things from each other right?" he said, sounding more and more nervous.

"Right?"

"Even...even if it hurts them." he continued.

"Oh Just get on with it!" I demanded.

"Naruto's cheating on you with Sakura." he squeaked.

"Wait what?" I asked confused by his outburst.

"I saw Naruto and Sakura on a date." he said a little louder.

It took me a moment to register what he said before it really sunk in. "Hahahahaha, that was a good one Kiba, now whats really up." asked again.

"That was it." he said, not making eye contact.

"No he's not, he said he had family coming over tonight. How do you know he was on a date?"

"Because I walked by the restaurant we ate at yesterday and saw him kiss Sakura."

"Sakura hates Naruto!" I stated, trying to prove him wrong.

"Not tonight she didn't!" he replied, anger rising in his voice.

"I don't believe you. Naruto wouldn't do that!" I shouted in his face.

"Why would I make this up?!" Growled Kiba.

"To get me to break up with Naruto. You never liked him and you know it!" I shouted, wishing he'd leave.

"You're right, I don't like him, I never did! But that doesn't mean I'd make stuff up about him!"

"Why not!" I shouted.

"Because I LOVE you!"

"Wait, what?" I faltered.

"I said that I love you! I've loved you ever since I met you, the only reason I ever hated him was because he was dating YOU!" he shouted again.

"Kiba, I-"

"Don't you 'Kiba' me! The only reason I came here tonight was to tell you that your 'amazing' boyfriend is actually a giant douche bag, but instead, I find my best friend yell at me! Well you know what? Forget it! There's plenty of other things I can do besides this! GOOD NIGHT!" he shouted before slamming the door.

"Kiba, wait!" I shouted as I ran out the door. I shouted and shouted to no avail, he just kept running.

The Next Day...

"Come on guys, 30 minutes to show time!" I called, as I started hooking up the amps.

"Hey,nervous?" asked Ino as she sat down beside me.

"A little." I said in a half hearted voice.

Still upset about Kiba?" she asked, reading my mind.

"Yes, I think I just ruined our friendship." I said, burying my face into my hands. "The worst part was," I sobbed. "he told me he loved me."

"It's about time." muttered Ino.

"What?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" she asked, surprised.

"Notice what?" I sniffed.

"It couldn't have been more obvious, the way he stares at you, the reason he goes to those chick flicks with you, every one knew he liked you, I'm surprised it took you this long to find out." she explained.

Ino just laughed at my open mouth and shocked expression. Ha ha, don't worry, if I know Kiba half as well as you do, he'll get over it. Come on, lets go watch since we're all set up.

"Ok,"I said, forcing a smile. "But let me get some food first. You want anything?"

"Yeah, Get me some popcorn, I wanna throw it at Choji when he does his bottomless pit' act." chuckled Ino, as she went to find a seat.

"Hi, one popcorn, one coffee, and a pizza please." I ordered after I finished browsing the concession stand menus.

"That will be $3.50 please, your order will be with you in a moment." said the cashier taking my money.

Thank you." I said before I grabbed my food and sat down at a near by table.

Before I took a bite into my pizza, I noticed a familiar figure, with his back facing me.

"Naruto, you made it!" I shouted as I grabbed his sides from behind.

Ah! Whoa, hey Hinata." muttered Naruto, looking scared out of his mind.

Ha ha, sorry about the scare, I couldn't resist." I laughed, giving him a hug.

"Come on Naruto, the show's gonna-What are you doing here!" cried a surprised Sakura.

"What do you mean what am I-" I paused, before I saw what Sakura was wearing. She was wearing an oh so familiar orange jacket. And when I looked at Naruto's face, I could see lipstick on the side of his cheek. "Whats going on here?" I asked, trying not to strangle him.

"It's not what It looks like." Jumped Naruto, putting his hands up in defense.

"Really, because it looks like I caught my now EX-boyfriend, cheating on me!" I snapped.

"Hinata, wait I-" 'SPLASH' sounded through the room as I dumped my coffee on his head.

"Kiba was right about you..." I muttered as I stormed away. "Oh! By the way, Sakura! One time Sasuke pantsed Naruto in front of me. Hope you like vienna sausage!"

"Hey, where have you been? we're about to start." asked Shikamaru, putting away his drum sticks.

"It's not important, but were singing a different song." I said, as I tapped the mike.

"Wait,What?!' jumped Shikamaru. "We can't just change songs, we-" I shot him a death glare that must have worked. "I'll tell Neji and Ino."

Thank you Choji, I never knew 50 hot dogs could be eaten so quickly." said the announcer as Choji walked off the stage. "And now, For the final act of the night. We have our favorite ninja... The Jamin' Jutsus!"

There were a few cheers from friends before the crowd fell into a hushed silence as the melody of a guitar sounded.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

As I was singing, I saw someone push and shove his way to the front row by Tenten. It was Kiba!

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not According to you_

Kiba began sporting a giant grin as a coffee stained Naruto walked past him. He then flashed me a thumbs up sign.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_  
_According to you I suck at telling jokes 'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated Like I'm not hated, ooooh no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

Neji then broke formation and wailed on his guitar in a solo that had every girl in the building screaming for him. Tenten even fainted, luckily Kiba was there to catch and wake her up.

_But according to me you're stupid,_  
_you're useless_  
_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_ According to you, you According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right_

The crowd went wild when the song ended.

"By the way Naruto. We're through!" I shouted into the microphone. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"I told you." laughed Kiba as he took his hands away.

"Kiba!" I shouted as I tackled him into a hug. "Kiba, I'm so so so so sorry. I should have listened to you. I-" Suddenly, I could feel a pair of soft lips pressed against mine.

Ha ha, I love you too." he laughed before pulling me into another kiss. The cheers only got louder from there.


End file.
